


Coffee or Tea?

by 707dayslate



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, dom/sub hinted, first work for the fandom, god i just love lucifer though, i just love to push lucifers buttons okay, ill update the tags if i write more, might make this a multi chapter, okay its getting more smutty, was trying to make this fluff but that didnt work out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707dayslate/pseuds/707dayslate
Summary: “Hey, I saw your light was on. I imagine you’re busy with work right now but did you want any coffee or tea?”You hit the send button without expecting anything in return; it’s late and you know how involved he can get into a project once he has started.Your D.D.D went off anyways.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

It’s around eleven pm in the House of Lamentation, all of the demons were inside their rooms, presumably staying up late due to tomorrow being Saturday. Well.. most of them at least. As you walked down the hall to the entrance to retrieve your backpack, you saw a light on in Lucifer’s study. You shook your head as you walked by. “He is probably nose deep in whatever work Diavolo has given him.” You thought to yourself.

As you placed your backpack down, your heart pranced a bit in your chest just thinking of him. You’re very aware of your feelings, though you’re sure your secret is yours and yours alone. Sure he is a bit.. Stern, but you’ve seen the way he cares for his brothers, he loves them deeply, though he has a bad way of showing it. You love the small exchanges you two have had, you may dwell on them a bit more; playing back moments as you remember his voice and features. His laugh and smile always makes your heart swell, his small touches or moments of embrace leave you so full but wanting more.

You opened up your D.D.D, just browsing on your phone but your mind was somewhere else. “It wouldn’t hurt to ask.” You thought to yourself. You opened up your texts between you and Lucifer.

“Hey, I saw your light was on. I imagine you’re busy with work right now but did you want any coffee or tea?” 

You hit the send button without expecting anything in return; it’s late and you know how involved he can get into a project once he has started.

  
  
  


Your D.D.D went off anyways.

“Since you offered, I’ll take a cup of coffee. No sugar or creamer.”

You flopped your phone on the bed and swiftly went down to the kitchen without alerting the other brothers. You made Lucifer his cup, in shock that he can drink it black. You made yourself a cup of your favorite tea and moved forward to his study. 

You placed your cup down on the stand next to the door before knocking. You heard a groggy, “Come in.” Your hand turned the knob, pushing the door open with your hip as you grabbed for your tea in one fluid motion. You walked to Lucifer’s desk, placing the mug down as you softly spoke. “Here you go.” Lucifer looked up at you with a soft smile. “Thank you, Y/N. I really needed this.” You tried to control your smile as you looked down into your tea, trying to control the blushing in your face. You looked back up after a small moment to speak but your eyes went to Lucifer’s, and you instantly frowned. 

“Lucifer, I hope I don’t come off as rude but you look exhausted. You should really go to bed.” You put your cup down as well as you watched him lower his head, his fingers fiddling with his pen as he looked over the small pile of paperwork on his desk. “Y/N, I have a lot of work to do, but thank you for the concern.”

You knew he was about to flat right ignore you, but his health is more important than any paperwork he may have to do. You sighed internally, knowing this could go one of two ways. You reached your hand and placed it on top of his as you leaned over the desk a bit to get his attention. “Luci, I know that this is important for you to finish but you need sleep. You’ll be able to finish this refreshed and not groggy like you are now. Please?” You stopped breathing for a second, unsure of how he will respond but regardless, you know you are correct. Lucifer looked up for a split second before looking back down where your hands are connected. “I’m very aware of that.” 

“Then why aren’t you asleep?” You cocked an eyebrow, your tone had changed into something a bit more rude. Lucifer looked up, meeting your gaze halfway with a small smirk on his lips. “Watch your mouth, Y/N.” 

_ God if looks could kill. _

You moved your hand away from his as you stood up, your eyes remained on him as you walked over behind his chair. Your body moved with confidence even though you’re unsure of what could happen if you take this chance. He could either kill you, or not kill you for this, but you love pushing Lucifer’s buttons.

You slid your arms loosely around his neck as your body pushed into the back of his chair, your hands connecting in front of his chest as your chin sat on the top part of the chair, just close enough to whisper in his ear if you chose to. You heard a small hitch in his breathing before he relaxed, dropping his pen. 

_ Oh my gods, I’m not dead. _

You collected your thoughts before turning your head, your breath just enough to ghost the shell of his ear. “Lucifer, go to bed.” You heard a small chuckle before he leaned his head back into the chair. “Give me one good reason why I should and I might consider it.” You giggled softly in his ear, you felt his body stiffen in response. “I’ll join you.” You whispered. “Just think about it.” You moved your arms back to your sides as you stood and lifted your body away from the chair. You saw the chair swivel in place as Lucifer looked as you, crossed armed, eyes squinted as he smirked. 

_ Fuck, that smirk. _

“I didn’t say to back away, did I Y/N?” You copied his body movements as you leaned against the wall near the door frame. “No, you did not.” Lucifer stood up from his chair, taking a long step forward to meet you, his height obviously over towering yours. You looked up, keeping eye contact as you moved your leg to the side, about to take a step to the right. Lucifer placed his non-gloved hand on the wall in the space between your head and shoulder. Your breath shuttered as you felt something start to pool in your lower stomach. Lucifer leaned in, his confidence radiating on his face and his voice as he spoke. “Where are you going? I expect my exchange student to keep up on promises they have made.” You watched him stand up as his hand moved from the wall to in front of you, your brain in a fog from lack of oxygen or too much serotonin, maybe both. 

“Take my hand and come with me, unless you want to play a fun game of cat and mouse.” 

You looked at his hand before looking back up at his face. 

“Pick, Y/N. I’d like to remind you that in this situation, I’ll always win if you decide to play hard to get.”

You looked at his hand, back at the door, and back to his hand before looking at Lucifer’s face.

  
  


**_The choice is yours._ **


	2. Chapter 2

You reached out your hand, placing your hand over Lucifer’s. “Good girl. Come with me.” His fingers laced with yours as he lowered his hand to his side, yours following suit. The door opened into the hallway, you knew his room was somewhere on this floor. Your pulse quickened as thoughts entered your head, your heart rate increased slightly. You looked over to Lucifer, his demeanor calm, but you just love to see him frazzled.

_ The chase would be worth it. _

You made sure your movements were swift, your hand released from his, you twisted around quick enough to say, “Chase me.” before turning around and darting to a door down the hall. You heard Lucifer breathe hard out of his nose before a low chuckle echoed down the hall. “You’re acting like such a brat, but it’s so hard not to indulge you.” You heard footsteps down the hall, each step echoed it seemed, making your heart beat thump hard whenever his shoes hit the floor. 

_ Thump.  _

You found yourself at a door, you tried to open it to no avail. You’re unsure of what contents are in half of these rooms. Your mind started to race, your skin screaming with goosebumps as your senses heightened, the familiar pooling in your lower stomach started to become noticeable as your panic set in. Lucifer would never hurt you.. Well hurt you without consent. He knew this ‘game’ would make you feel a certain way, you fell into his hands without him trying. 

_ Thump. Thump. _

You moved to another door, failing again to open it. You saw another familiar door in sight, Lucifer’s room. You scrambled to his door as you saw Lucifer from the side of your vision, along with a small ‘ _ snap _ ’ of his fingers. Your hand reached for the door knob, you realized in a split second that the door is locked, or wasn’t but Lucifer quickly locked it, and you’re trapped. You felt a presence behind you, your body froze as you held your breath, anticipating what's to come next.

Lucifer’s voice was low, stern, and a bit teasing. “Turn around, Y/N.” You took a second to address his words, but your body eventually moved, and when it did your back was instantly against the wall due to Lucifer’s hand on your shoulders, pushing you back. He pressed against you as one of his hands went to tuck under your chin to lift it up, making you gaze at him but your eyes drifted to the side. 

“Look at me.” His voice was deep, it ribboned around the air between you two, teasing your skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Your eyes moved to focus on him, his crimson red a contrast to the dimness around you both. He leaned in closer, his lips maybe an inch away from yours, you couldn’t tell due to all your blood rushing to more important areas of your body now. “You have ten seconds to explain yourself.” He said softly as his thumb went to pinch your chin. You bit your lower lip, unable to avoid his gaze even if you tried. He had you hooked, trapped physically and now mentally as your mind started to blank with nothing but the many situations that could arise from this. 

Your voice came out a bit lustful, teasing. Your mind was going blank but you were sure about one thing. “I live to push your buttons,  _ sir _ .” 

You felt his lips press heatedly against yours, he left no room for movement as his hands went to tangle in the back of your scalp, making your body arch into his. He felt amazing against you, his movements were skilled; his knee placed perfectly between your thighs, his tongue dancing with yours, but you needed to breathe. You tilted your head back, gasping for air. Lucifer looked down at your chest and it rose and fell, a small tint dusted his cheeks as he saw your chest a bit too exposed. He usually only saw you in your RAD uniform, your pajamas were a bit.. Revealing.

“My eyes are up here, Luci.” Your tone was playful, but you were quickly silenced. “If I wanted my buttons pushed, I’d simply visit Mammon.” His hand now moved to rest on the wall beside your head, his other hand rested on your hip, giving it a gentle squeeze.”Or maybe you like devine punishment, is that what it is?” You could only simply nod. Your words were caught in your throat. 

“Speak when spoken to, Y/N.” 

“Yes, sir.” Your voice finally came through, and it was new to you; lustful, submissive and timid. 

“Yes sir,  _ what _ ?”

“I want whatever punishment you’d like to give me, sir.”

Lucifer stepped back to look at you from head to toe; your hair was a bit frazzled, your breathing was a tad labored, your lips a bit swollen from him, and you looked absolutely divine in his eyes, though you are unaware of that. 

“Good girl, come with me. Do not run away again, understand?”

You nodded as Lucifer opened his door, you followed him in.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (Late) Birthday Luci! 
> 
> This was a challenge, trying to think about how Lucifer would speak or hold himself, but the birthday event really helped make it a bit easier. 
> 
> I hope to write more for Obey Me since I have many feelings I'd like to get out. I may add another chapter later to this depending on if my brain will cooperate.


End file.
